


Memories We Used To Have

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Nightmares, Violence at some points, oneshots, vivid dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots, surrounding our favourite Teenage Mutants, and their relationships with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories We Used To Have

 

She’s standing right in front of him, hand resting on the hilt of her tanto, she’s waiting for him, standing there a smile playing on her lips, as her other hand reaches out towards him, beckoning to him with enthusiasm, as his name leaves her lips with excitement, and a softness he’s never heard before.

“Karai!” He shouts it as he runs, he doesn’t bother taking her hand as he picks her up in a hug, she’s warm, alive, and real. She’s hugging him back, and it’s then he starts to ramble, “The healing hands worked! I’m so glad your ok! Just wait until the others see you!” She’s wrapping her arms around him tighter, lovingly, as the first tears fall from her eyes onto his shell.

“Leo..” It’s a whisper, as she pulls back, and he sees the red on his hands, and the hole in her side, “I thought we were friends!” Her voice is quiet, and Leo finds himself at a loss for words, as her hands cup his face gently, “How could you let this happen to me?”

She’s crumbling away slowly, flecks of skin falling to the ground then turning into dust at his feet, “Karai! I-I-I what have I done-” Her eyes peer at him one last time filled with tears, as her fangs fall from her lips into the pile of dust, and all he’s left holding now is her skull.

“I thought you loved me…” It’s words on the wind, and he can feel the tears fall from his eyes, there’s only dust in his hands now, and he opens his mouth wider, a scream starting to rip through his throat-

He launches upwards with that same scream leaving his lips, and suddenly he’s surrounded by his family, but he can’t forget the dream still present in his head, wide eyes of varying colours stare at him, as the scream stops and the tears flow freely down his cheeks, and then there’s arms around him, in comfort. They aren't big, nor green. April looks back at him an unreadable expression on her face, as she simply asks one question, “Nightmares?” 


End file.
